Crossing
by succubusgirl
Summary: 5 girls. 1 boy. All of them are best friends, and enemies. When Moka gets asked on a date by Tsukune, what will the other girs do about it?
1. Kurumu s decision

By Hannah Morrison

X Crossing X

Chapter 1: Kurumu

Kurumu Kurono sat on her bed and pouted. She sighed. How was she going to get Tsukune Aono to like her? Didn`t Tsukune know what he was missing? It wasn`t his fault for being so clueless, though, it was stupid little Moka Akashiya`s fault. She had to come to school with her beautiful-ness, and then steal all the boys from her, including Tsukune. She acted sweet, but Moka was a little devil. Sure, Moka was kind of her friend, but she was her enemy, too. She had to get Tsukune to hate Moka, somehow…_then_ she could have Tsukune. But getting him to hate her would be a problem. Simply put, Tsukune was _infatuated_ with Moka. But Kurumu would find a way,oh, she would definitely make Tsukune _hers_.


	2. Yukari s hope!

Chapter 2: Yukari

Yukari sat in the desk of the monster 101 class, and wrote down everything the teacher was saying in a little notebook. She had made straight A`s, and intended to keep it that way. It was practically the only way she could impress Tsukune-kun. Moka had her cuteness, Ruby had her really advanced spells, Mizore had her ice she could control impressively, and Kurumu had a beautiful body. But, all Yukuri had was brains, and knowledge of a couple mischevious spells. She had already tried the "mischevious spells" before, and that didn`t work very well on charming Tsukune. While she was taking notes, she was thinking about a plan to get Tsukune…hmmm. It was obvious he would fail at least _one _class before spring break, which was in 2 weeks. Then she could tutor him…_alone_. Then, maybe they could secretly have lunch together, or go on a date…it was perfect! And no Moka, either. It wasn`t that Yukari didn`t _like_ Moka. Truthfully, they were best friends. So were Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby. But Tsukune loved Moka, so, they were friends, and enemies at the same time. They were…frenemies(what a lame thing to call Moka!). But how much did Tsukune love Moka? If it wasn`t much, then she still had a chance of getting him.

I went ahead and wrote a second chapter, since I was both inspired and bored XD

Plz review!! :D


	3. Mizore s delima!

Chapter 3: Mizore

Mizore casually walked down the halls of Yokai, finally finished with her classes, and thinking of Tsukune. She acted really cool, but it was sort of obvious that she, like her other friends, was infatuated with Tsukune. Why wouldn`t she be? He had cute, wavy brown hair, a great personality, a nice smile…Mizore barely noticed when she ran into a crying Ruby, making both of them crash onto the floor. "Oh, sorry Ruby. You should really watch we`re you`re-." Mizore started... Ruby nodded, crying too hard to say anything. "Mmm? Um, Ruby? What`s wrong?!" Mizore didn`t wanna invade in her life or anything, but Ruby seemed pretty upset. "It`s…Tsukune…" She said. Mizore gasped. Tsukune?! Was he okay?? Had something happened?! "W-what about him? I-is he hurt?!" Mizore spluttered. Ruby got ahold of herself and stopped crying. Mizore watched as Ruby wiped her eyes. "No," Ruby said, "But he just ignored me…he never does that." Oh. Well, that wasn`t totally serious. At least he wasn`t hurt. Come to think of it, Tsukune had kind of been ignoring her, too. He was just spending too much time with Moka, and he had no time with Mizore, or Kurumu, or Yukuri, or Ruby! Though, Mizore would`ve liked it if he spent all that time with her. Something was up with them….oh no! Were they secretly dating? Mizore wanted to go talk with the others and see if they thought something was happening. "Um…hey, Ruby? Let` go see Kurumu and Yukari." Mizore said. "Um, okay." Ruby agreed.


	4. Moka s invitation!

Chapter 4: Moka:

Moka Akashiya walked down to her dorm, saying goodbye to Tsukune. "I`ll see you tonight, Moka!" He said. "Okay!" She called back. She thought back from what happened 45 minutes ago.

*F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K*

Tsukune and Moka walked out of class together. "That was some math lesson, huh Moka?" Tsukune asked, making light conversation. "Yeah, sure was. Did you understand most of it, Tsukune?" Moka asked. "Yeah, most of it." Tsukune smiled. "So….um….Moka, I-" "Hi, Tsukune!!" Moka heard Ruby say. "Oh, hi Ruby." Tsukune said. It sounded like he was distracted…thinking about something else…Moka turned around to say hello, but Ruby was already gone. "Uh…so, anyway Moka…..are you doing anything tonight?" Tsukune asked, sounding embarrassed. "U-um…I might study some, why?" Moka asked. She thought she knew the answer to Tsukune`s question, but she wasn`t sure. "Well….I was wondering if you wanted to go….see a movie?" Tsukune asked, blushing. Moka smiled. Of course she would say 'yes'….but….wouldn`t her other friends, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby be upset? Well…she didn`t want to hurt their feelings….but, Tsukune asked _her…._should she say yes? "U-um…sure, Tsukune." Tsukune`s face lit up. "Awesome! I`ll swing by your dorm in 2 hours." He said.

*E~N~D ~O~F~ F~L~A~S~B~A~C~K

Moka opened her door. "Maybe I shouldn`t go on a date with Tsukune." She sighed as she sat on her bed.

She didn`t know that Kurumu had been listening to everything from around the corner.

Thanks for the support so far! Plz keep r and r!!


	5. Kurumus plan

Chapter 5: Kurumu

Kurumu went to round up Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore. Date?! Moka, that little….. bitchy vampire wannabe! How dare she?! How could she even think about going on a date with Tsukune?!! But, maybe…it was a misinterpretation…maybe by 'date' she meant…'gathering with all of us'. Kurumu went to Yukari`s dorm first. She banged on her door. "Hey!! Yukari? Are you in there?! Open up!" Yukuri opened the door. "Huh? What`s up, Kurumu?" "Help me find up Ruby and Mizore, I have to tell you 3 something important…it has to do with Tsukune!" Yukari nodded her head. "Okay!"


	6. The devastating news

Chapter 6: Yukari

Something about Tsukune-kun?! Was it bad or good? Yukari knew she wouldn't get the answers out of Kurumu until she found the other 2. "Hey, I bet Mizore`s in her dorm." Kurumu said. "Okay." Yukari said, and followed her. The 2 found Mizore _and_ Ruby in Mizore`s dorm, sitting on the bed. "Hey, guys!! I have to tell you something…about Tsukune." Kurumu said, sitting beside Ruby on Mizore`s bed. "I have to say something about him too, since we`re all here, but you go first." Ruby said. "Okay…well….get this, you guys," Kurumu said, "Tsukune is…." Yukari was listening intently to Kurumu. "Yes?! Is…?"

"Okay…that bitch Moka is going on a date with Tsukune. "_Oh my gosh!! My Tsukune!_!?" Thought Yukari. Mizore`s mouth was wide open, and her lollipop she was sucking on actually fell out. This was really bad….going on a date?!


	7. Mizore s argument

Chapter 7: Mizore

"A-a D-date?!" Ruby asked. "How do you know that?" "Well…." Kurumu recounted the events that led to her spying on Moka. "….and then, she said 'Maybe I shouldn`t go on a date with Tsukune'. Grrr! That _really_ pisses me off!" Kurumu ended. "Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Mizore asked, calmly. "Don`t just be so calm!! _Moka is going on a date with Tsukune!!_ Don`t you want him to go on a date with _you_??" Kurumu said. "Well….yeah, but, what did Moka-" Mizore started. "Hey, guys. Break it up!!" Ruby interrupted. "Well, I`m with Mizore, what did Moka ever do to us, anyway?" Ruby agreed. "Stole Tsukune!" Kurumu answered. "That was a rhetorical question, Kurumu, but I`m with you. We should ruin their date." Yukari giggled.


	8. The begining stages

.

Chapter 8: Mizore

Mizore didn`t exactly agree with them. Moka was her friend. But, on the other hand, she didn`t want anything happening between Tsukune and Moka. "Well…I guess I`m in, too." Ruby said. Kurumu turned to Mizore. "Well? Wanna help us?" "I guess so." Mizore answered. "Awesome! Okay, we need a plan." Yukari said. Kurumu smiled, mischievously. "Oh, I`ve taken care of that." "Well, well, show us!" Yukari yelled. Mizore sighed. She didn`t know the plan, but she knew that this was gonna be a _mess._


	9. Mokas excitment!

Chapter 9: Moka

Moka was really excited. She was so ecstatic that Tsunkune liked her…now, she could finally relax and be happy. She wondered what to wear. She _would_ ask Kurumu, but then she would find out about the date, so…that was out. She was in serious denial. Would Tsukune want something long or short? And what color? Then, there was hair, of course…this was very confusing- not to mention she only had an hour to get ready before Tsunkune would come by! Kurumu would be daring…so…Moka guessed she would be daring.


	10. The plan!

.

Chapter 10: Kurumu

"Okay, without further adieu, I give you…the ultimate plan!" Kurumu said, getting out and unrolling a piece of paper from her pocket. "I call it, operation…'destroy love'!!" She said, in a deep, mysterious voice. "Quit stalling, and say it already, Kurumu," Yukari said, "Or did you not get past the name?" She sniggered. "Shut up, Yukari. Okay, anyway, this will involve all of us, so, is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded their head, except for Yukari, who stuck her tongue out at Kurumu. "Okay, then. This is kind of chance, but, it will work. Okay, so, first, we`ll have to find were Tsukune and Moka are. Then, super-quick, I`ll slide in, and get distract Tsunkune with my 'allure' spell…it won`t do anything except make him unaware of his surroundings for a minute, that's all," Kurumu added, after getting an icy glare from Mizore. "While I`m doing that, Yukari will do some kind of her retarded spells, with Ruby to help her, and make Moka have to use the bathroom(an excuse for her to leave the room), then, when she`s out the door, Mizore will freeze her, and stick her in a closet, and then make and ice clone that looks like Moka. And _then_, Mizore can make her clone say bad things about Tsukune! I know, it`s perfect isn`t it?" "It sounds good." Mizore stated. "Yeah, I think it`ll work." Ruby said. "Wh-what do you mean 'retarded spells'?!! It`s better than your stupid succubus magic!" Yukari roared.


	11. Tsukune s surprise!

Chapter 11: Moka

Moka heard a knocking at her door. She just hoped she had picked the right outfit. She saw Tsunkune, and his mouth fell wide open. "_Woah…Moka looks so…seexxyy…"_

Her gorgeous pink hair was in a bun. Her red dress was very short; an inch shorter than her uniform miniskirt, and it was very open at the top. The dress was made of velvet, and was lacey at the bottom. "M-moka," he gasped, "you look fantastic!" Moka blushed. "Oh, thank you, Tsunkune."

XD Short chapter, I know. Sorry it took so long...school stuff. I`ll try to update more, since this chappie was so short :)

Thx for reading, plz r-and-r XD


	12. Ready? I totally am!

Chap 13. Kurumu

How dare Mizore doubted her plan! Of course it would work! But, Kurumu couldn`t help but feel a little bit of doubt…Tsukune just _had_ to eventually fall in love with…well…herself. That was what this was really about. All the other girls had tricks up there sleeves, too, of course. But she did have the upper hand...unless...Kurumu wiped the doubts out of her mind, and snapped back to attention. "The potion is done!!" Yukari called out. "Great. So, we can get started, then." "_Well, whatever. Tsukune is mine. It doesn`t matter...about...stupid Mizore! Putting these thoughts in my head...Grrr!"_ Kurumu quit her mental voice. She was going to bring it, no matter what. Tsukune _would_ be hers. No doubt. Watch out, bitches!!

~Sorry...still a short chap. I`ll try to update...~


End file.
